


Commander

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out gives Starscream some much needed attention. Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander

Starscream sighed, his thighs falling open at the probing digit at his valve entrance. He canted his hips slightly, encouraging it forward. A snicker was his reward as the digit continued to circle around his entrance.

“Eager are we, Starscream?” said Knock Out, his digit lightly tapping on Starscream’s anterior node. He smirked as Starscream shivered slightly, his hips unconsciously arching into the sensation.

“That’s  _Commander_ Starscream to you,” huffed Starscream, his hips wiggling as Knock Out finally sunk his digit into the quivering valve. Starscream moaned appreciatively, and Knock Out smirked.

“Of course,  _Commander_ ,” he purred, he digit slowly inching its way through the valve. Nodes ignited in his wake, causing Starscream to gasp. Finally, he was seated up to the knuckle, and he paused, allowing for the calipers to flutter around the intrusion. Starscream whined.

Knock Out slowly rotated his servo, his claw slowly scratching against the walls. His thumb flicked against the anterior node as his claw nicked a cluster of nodes and Starscream yowled in pleasure.

Knock Out smirked, easing in another digit, scissoring as he dragged his  servo back out of the valve. His glossa flicked at the anterior node, rolling it, pumping his fingers in tandem. Starscream moaned, his helm lobbing back, and his thighs spreading wider. His hips rolled in small circles, his pedes dangling off the berth.

Sucking on the node, Knock Out twisted his digits, his optics meeting Starscreams. He pulled away, licking his lipplates pleasingly. “Why, Commander, I didn’t know you could be so wonton.” He punctuated this by adding another digit, spreading Starscream wider. Starscream merely growled in reply, his backstrut arching as his charge increased. 

Knock Out chuckled, licking at the anterior node once more. His wrist twisted left and right, creating delicious friction within the Seeker’s valve as he pumped. His digits flared, moving the calipers, and pushing against nodes. Starscream keened, his frame crackling with excess energy. His vents cycled fast as his fans struggled to cool down his over heated frame. He panted as overload approached.

The valve around Knock Out’s digits rippled around him and he knew the Seeker was close. He sucked on the anterior node hard, as he brushed against Starscream’s ceiling node. The Seeker made a strangled keening noise below him, as lubricant began to trickle out of his valve.

One last push against the ceiling node was enough to push him over the edge, and Starscream shrieked as he overloaded, his valve constricted almost painfully around Knock Out. He winced, withdrawing his digits slowly.

Knock Out purred, siddling up to Starscream until they were face to face. “Was that satisfactory enough for you?” There was no reply, simply the steady whirring of Starscream’s systems in deep recharge.


End file.
